


Make Up Your Mind

by stars28



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anonymous Sex, Drinking, F/M, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars28/pseuds/stars28
Summary: Alex keeps going between Stacy and Jack, but he can't decide who he really wants.Jack just wants Alex to make up his mind because he's fed up of being hurt every time Alex crawls out of bed with him to go back to Stacy.





	Make Up Your Mind

Jack opened his eyes, he thought he'd heard something moving. Alex was getting dressed which meant Alex was leaving him. Again.  
  
"Alex?" Jack said, his voice hoarse.  
  
Alex turned around from pulling his jeans up his perfectly-shaped legs - that was just Jack's extremely biased opinion though.  
  
"Yeah Jack?" He replied.  
  
"Why do you always have to leave?" Jack asked, blinking his wide brown eyes.  
  
"Because, I'm straight and this doesn't mean anything Jack." Alex said firmly.  
  
Jack watched through teary eyes as Alex finished getting dressed and left, giving him a quick kiss on the forehead. He didn't think of Alex as he cried himself to sleep. Again.

* * *

Alex was quiet as he entered his apartment, quieter than a mouse he thought. He sneaked through to where Stacy was sleeping peacefully. He took a moment to admire his sleeping girlfriend before slipping out of his clothes for the second time that night and getting into bed with her.

* * *

Jack felt like shit. And that was putting it nicely. He'd woken up again at four and, for the life of him, he couldn't get back to sleep. He stumbled sleepily towards the door as the doorbell rang loudly.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm coming." Jack muttered, finding his keys and unlocking the door.  
  
It was Alex and he looked soaked. It was raining heavily.  
  
"Hi." Alex said, a smile on his face.  
  
Jack cursed inwardly and let him in. He could never resist Alex's smile, or his anything really. Jack just wished Alex would make up his mind between him and Stacy.  
  
"Hi Alex," Jack replied, "Why are you here?"  
  
As he took off his jacket and placed it on the chair next to the door for such purposes, he said, "Oh, I told Stacy that I was coming here to catch up."  
  
Jack forced a smile, "It's been too long."  
  
 _You were here just last night, I remember because we fucked and then you left, as usual, and I cried over you again._ Jack thought bitterly.

* * *

Alex sensed that there was something off about Jack over the course of the day. They spent the day playing on the X-Box. But Jack didn't touch him like he normally did. Alex tried to give him a friendly hug at one point, but Jack just brushed him off completely. He even tried to kiss him, but Jack blew him off again.  
  
Alex was confused, why was Jack acting like this? Like they didn't have sex occasionally? Like they weren't even best friends?  
  
"Why are you acting like this?" Alex asked, having finally reached the end of his patience.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like we're not lovers? Or even friends?" Alex said evenly.

* * *

Why did Alex have to ask that? The very thing Jack didn't want to talk about?  
  
"We are," Jack replied, hoping that his voice wouldn't crack, "But... I can't take it anymore. It's either me or Stacy. You have to choose."  
  
 _Alex looked shocked,_ Jack thought. _But he shouldn't be, this has been a long time in coming, surely he could sense it beforehand. He should have seen it coming._  
  
"I - I - I - How do I choose? You're both so perfect," Alex stuttered, "I can't."  
  
"Oh Alex. Come on, surely you know that when you left last night, I cried myself to sleep again?" Jack said, looking at Alex with unforgiving eyes, he refused to put himself through the heartbreak of waking up alone again, "I love you and I can't help but feel like you're taking advantage of me whenever you want an easy, quick, drunk fuck."

* * *

Alex's head was in turmoil. Jack loved him? Even when he kept going back to Stacy every night after they'd fucked? Jack still loved him, it was beyond belief for Alex. No one had ever said 'I love you' with as much conviction as Jack had then. Jack really loved him, more than anyone else ever had.  
  
"I'm sorry. I have to go." Alex said, standing up and going out of Jack's house without his coat. He just needed to get out of there.

* * *

Jack stared after Alex. He'd surrendered his heart to Alex and Jack now believed that Alex had crushed it. He felt like crying, but he refused to. Not over Alex, never again would he cry over Alex.  
  
To Jack's anger, a few tears had already escaped down his cheeks. In minutes, he was bawling, curled up on his sofa, with a cushion pressed to his stomach.  
  
"Goddammit!" He said, frustrated with himself. Why did he have to cry over Alex again? He'd had enough of crying to last him a lifetime, yet he still cried.

* * *

Alex went back to his house, where Stacy was, waiting for him. He went through the door and kissed her hard on the mouth. He pulled away.  
  
"What was that for Alex?" She asked.  
  
Alex only smiled and pulled her towards their shared bedroom. He picked her up and threw her on to their king sized bed. He began to make love to her, pulling her clothes off slowly, one item at a time. He enjoyed the way she arched into his touch whenever he rubbed her nipples. After stripping off himself, he found a condom and pushed into her.  
  
The three words Jack had said to him began to fade as his orgasm overtook him. He thrusted sloppily, wanting the high that an orgasm offered. Alex's body shook as he orgasmed finally, his mind blanking out everything but the pleasure racing through his veins.

* * *

After a while Jack stopped crying and got up from his foetal position on the sofa. He wiped his face, getting rid of the tears still sliding down his face. He sniffed before going out of the room to get some food. As he did so, Jack noticed a jacket on the chair next to the front door. He went over to it. It was Alex's he realized quickly.  
  
Alex must have gone so quickly after Jack's confession, that he'd forgotten his coat. Jack put his own coat on and picked Alex's up before exiting his house. The rain hadn't stopped, if anything it had just gotten worse. Jack turned his collar up, walking quickly to Alex's house, coat in his hand.  
  
In a few minutes, Jack was walking up the path towards Alex's house. He knocked on the door, his knuckles rapping on the glass. The door opened to show Alex, whose blonde-brown hair was in a mess. Like he'd just had sex.  
  
"Hi, you forgot your coat." Jack said, thrusting the coat into Alex's hands and starting to walk away in the rain.  
  
"Hey! Jack!" Alex called after him.  
  
"Yeah?" He replied, turning on his heel to face Alex again.  
  
"Do you want to come in?"  
  
Jack felt tears building up in his eyes for the second time that day, and he shook his head, walking quickly away.

* * *

_Why did Jack brush me off again?_ Alex wondered, shutting the door slowly. He gripped his coat in his left hand as he went into the kitchen where Stacy was happily making dinner.  
  
"Who was that?" She asked.  
  
He sat down on a chair, putting the coat on the back of it, answering, "Just Jack."  
  
 _But it's not 'just Jack' is it? It was my occasional fuck buddy. The one who told me that he loved me, and wants me to fucking choose between you and him._ Alex's mind decided to tell him.  
  
"You could've invited him in!" Stacy said, hitting him playfully in the shoulder.  
  
"I did..." _But he had tears in his eyes. Because of me._  
  
Alex felt guilty for leading Jack on, but he couldn't choose between him and Stacy. They both completed him, though in different ways. Stacy was his rock, the one keeping him sane, but Jack, Jack was the one who accompanied him in doing crazy shit, and made him feel safe. And... He was the one Alex would do _anything_ for, but Jack didn't know that because Alex was _straight_.

* * *

Jack couldn't breathe, the tears were threatening to overcome him, but he wouldn't let them fall. Shakily, he took a deep breathe and let it out again, feeling the air be expelled from his lungs. He was trying - without avail - to convince himself that he wouldn't cry over Alex.  
  
Merely _thinking_ his name sent shockwaves of pleasure and pain simutaniously through Jack's body. Pain because he didn't feel the same way as Jack did, and pleasure because he _loved_ Alex.  
  
 _Maybe I should try to distract myself from Alex,_ Jack thought, leaning against his kitchen wall, feeling the coolness of the tiles seep through his thing, threadbare t-shirt.  
  
As he walked over to the liquor cabinet in the corner, Jack noticed that it had got dark outside, he hadn't been aware of time passing, only realising now that it had. He got a bottle of whiskey out, the one that Alex had given him ages - _months_ \- ago, and a small glass. Sitting at the table, he poured himself a measure and toasted to himself before drinking it, his throat working to swallow the golden liquid. The liquid that would numb his feelings, if only for a little while.

* * *

Stacy was asleep, but Alex couldn't, not now. Not after he'd probably broken his best friend, and occasional fuck buddy. He still didn't know why he fucked Jack, he had Stacy. Deciding that sleep was going to evade him all night, Alex got up silently and went downstairs.  
  
He sat on his sofa and turned the TV on. He winced as it blared on, quickly turning the volume down so he didn't wake Stacy. As he watched the crappy movie that was on, he became aware of a small tapping noise coming from the window. He looked towards it and saw Jack, illuminated by the soft light of the street lamp outside.  
  
Alex couldn't hear what Jack was saying, so he motioned for him to go to the front door, so Alex could let him in. Jack stumbled through the doorway as soon as Alex had opened it, almost falling.  
  
"Are you drunk?" Alex asked in a whisper.  
  
Jack shook his head, "N - no. I'm not."  
  
Alex watched as Jack promptly fell over in his hallway, knocking over a small table.  
  
"The evidence says otherwise Jack," Alex replied, pulling him up to his feet and keeping a hand on his shoulder, in case Jack fell over again, "Come on, into the kitchen."  
  
Alex led Jack into the kitchen slowly, making sure he didn't walk into the wall. When they got there, Alex depostited Jack in the nearest chair. He sat next to him, watching him concernedly.  
  
"Why are you drunk Jack?" He asked, wanting an honest answer from his best friend.

* * *

Jack looked at Alex, confused. He was drunk because...because... He couldn't quite remember. He had a feeling it was something to do with the man in front of him though.  
  
"I - I dunno." He said, looking at the table, ashamed.  
  
Jack felt a warm presence on his hand. He looked up and found Alex's hand entwined with his. He gripped tightly to Alex's hand, like it was the only thing keeping him anchored on the ground. Jack looked into Alex's warm brown eyes for a moment, before looking back down at their hands.  
  
"Alex?"  
  
"Yes Jack?"  
  
Jack swallowed, his throat had dried up, "Can I - can I... kiss you?"  
  
Jack dared to glance back at Alex, who had a soft smile on his face.  
  
"Yes." Alex whispered.  
  
Jack leant forwards and their lips collided. Jack revelled in the pure softness of Alex's lips, wanting more. So he slipped his tongue out and let it slide over Alex's bottom lip, persuading them to part so he could put his tongue in Alex's mouth. Jack's tongue explored Alex's mouth with a hunger he'd never felt before.

* * *

Alex didn't mind being kissed by Jack sober, in fact he was enjoying it. Alex put his left hand on Jack's neck, pulling him closer. He scraped his chair closer and pulled Jack onto his lap, so he could feel Jack's body against his.  
  
Air was becoming a slight problem for Alex, so he pulled away and started to place kisses down Jack's neck. He bit a hickey into Jack's smooth skin, soothing it with his tongue moments afterwards.

* * *

Jack leant his head backwards, allowing Alex more access. He moaned softly as Alex bit his earlobe. He felt like he had the entire world when Alex was paying this kind of attention to him.  
  
Jack could die happy now that Alex was making out with him.

* * *

Alex pushed Jack off his lap when he heard the moan. They shouldn't be doing this, he was straight. He shouldn't be making out with his best friend while his girlfriend was sleeping upstairs.  
  
"Jack, I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry - I don't know why I did," Alex said, standing up and stepping away from Jack, "I truly am sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you."  
  
Alex thought Jack looked like he was about to cry, the way his brown eyes were watering.

* * *

Jack felt a sinking sensation in his stomach, and he knew it had nothing to do with the alcohol he'd drunk. Why had he come here? He should've known it would end in his heart breaking.  
  
He blinked back tears hopelessly. Jack had to get out of Alex's house. In minutes, he was stumbling down Alex's street, towards town, leaving Alex yelling uselessly after him.  
  
Alex hadn't ran after him, he'd just gone to the end of his driveway. Alex didn't love him, no matter how much Jack drank.  
  
 _Then why did he kiss me? He wasn't drunk._ Jack thought, blinking in the bright lights of the bar he'd wandered into. He ordered a beer, eyes scanning the bar for someone to fill the void Alex had left in his chest, if only for the night.  
  
Jack's drink arrived, and he drank about half of it in one gulp. He glanced around again, his brown eyes latching onto a tall male in the corner with dark hair and a denim jacket on. Finishing his drink, Jack walked over to him and asked if he was interested in a little... _fun._ The man nodded and dragged Jack towards the toliets at the back of the bar.  
  
Once there, Jack was pushed to his knees, the man pushing his clothed groin in Jack's face. Getting the hint, Jack undid the man's jeans, letting them drop to the floor, and started to pull his boxers down. He started to palm and kiss the man's cock, feeling worse than ever.  
  
Soon, Jack had a mouthful of cock as the man thrust in and out quickly, seemingly not caring that Jack gagged ever now and then. Jack could feel the man's thighs begin to shake as his orgasm approached. He pulled off. The man gripped his neck firmly, evidentally wanting more. Jack shook his head, getting up, a bit unsteady after being on his knees for about fifteen minutes. He started to take his clothes off, and the man got Jack's hint, helping him to take his shirt and jeans off.  
  
Jack was slammed into the bathroom wall painfully, face first, but it didn't ease the pain in Jack's heart. The man put his fingers in his mouth and Jack sucked on them. Jack put his hands on the wall as the man pushed two fingers in. Quickly, the man finished prepping him, only sliding his fingers in and out once or twice and then he was pushing in, his cock stretching Jack out.  
  
It felt like Jack was on fire, being split in half. But it still didn't overwhelme the pain in his heart.  
  
The man found his rythm, rapidly pounding into Jack. Jack's back arched, his fingers scrabbling for purchase on the tiled wall, as the man accidently slammed into Jack's prostate. He let out a groan into the otherwise silent room, the only sounds being the slap of skin on skin and the man's cursing.

* * *

Alex wasn't asleep, though he was laid next to Stacy. He couldn't, not after what had happened. He was worried. Where had Jack gone? He'd stumbled off towards town. Why hadn't he gone home?  
  
 _Because Jack's home was wherever he was._ Alex realised, watching Stacy breath easily in sleep.  
  
Alex felt his eyelids slipped shut, the room going dark just as the sun rose.

* * *

Jack woke up, his eyes blinking. He tried to remember where he was. He looked around, he was in a bathroom. Flackbacks of last night slowly entered his weary mind.  
  
He'd confessed his love for Alex, made out with him, wanted Alex to choose between him and Stacy, come to this bar, drunk, and had gotten fucked by a stranger. All in all, a crappy night.  
  
Jack groaned as he got up, he had a pounding headache from all the alcohol he'd consumed last night, and his ass hurt like a bitch. He checked he had everything: his phone and his money.  
  
He went outside, which was a bad idea because the sun had risen and was blinding him. Jack began the slow walk back to his house. He hoped that Alex wouldn't see him going back to his house.  
  
In about twenty minutes, he was at the end of Alex's street, debating if he was sober enough to run past his best friend's house. He didn't think so, not just yet anyway. He would have to walk past Alex's house, hoping that Alex didn't see him doing the walk of shame.  
  
Naturally things didn't turn out that way for Jack, so a few minutes later, he found himself in the kitchen of Alex's house being served breakfast by Stacy.  
  
"Where's Alex?" Jack asked in between mouthfuls of sweet, buttery pancakes that Stacy had made.  
  
"Oh, he's upstairs. He's still in bed, the lazy man." She replied with a fond smile on her face.  
  
Jack forced a laugh out, saying, "That sounds like Alex."  
  
Stacy giggled along with his fake laugh, "Yeah."

* * *

Alex entered the kitchen to find his girlfriend and his best friend laughing about something. Only Alex could see that Jack's laugh was forced. Surely it was killing him, sitting there and laughing with his love's girlfriend. Alex thought it must.  
  
"Hey Alex." Stacy said, standing up and attenpting to give Alex a kiss on the lips, but he deflected it and turned it in to a kiss on his cheek. Alex was aware of Jack in the room, eating his pancake, he didn't want to hurt his feelings anymore than he had done already.  
  
"How are you?" Jack asked, looking at Alex with his big brown eyes.  
  
 _Why is my heart thumping at a million miles an hour?_ Alex wondered silently, _And why does Jack look so attractive all of a sudden?_  
  
Alex shook his head, grasped the plate of pancakes Stacy was offering him and sat next to Jack at the table. Their knees brushed against each other under the table, and Alex felt a bolt of pleasure surge through him.

* * *

Jack hoped that Alex wouldn't sit right next to him, because all he brought was memories of last night, the kissing that Alex and he had both partcipitated in.  
  
He couldn't deny the pure happiness that went through him when their knees touched.  
  
"What did you get up to last night?" Alex asked.  
  
Jack looked at him, and was breathtaken as he stared into Alex's brown eyes. For a few everlasting seconds, that was all he could think about, but then Alex looked away, breaking their eye contact, much to Jack's disappointment. Jack swallowed as he saw the love in Alex's eyes that _wasn't directed at him._ It was directed at Stacy, Alex's _girlfriend._  
  
"Oh, I just went to a bar and had a couple of beers," Jack replied, hoping Alex wouldn't call him out on his blatent lie, "Nothing too exciting."  
  
"Is that right? So you didn't get so pissed that you only woke up this morning and started to walk home?" Alex said in accusatory tone.  
  
"N - no. Of course not," He lied, wincing internally at lying to the one person who meant everything to him, "I just went for a walk this morning."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"I'm not!" Jack exclaimed defensively, pushing his seat backwards.  
  
"Then why are you leaving?" Alex questioned.  
  
Jack blinked, Alex was right, he _was_ leaving. He had stood up and walked to the kitchen door, about to go through it. When did that happen? Jack sighed, he really didn't want to tell Alex the truth - that he'd got drunk, and then got fucked by a random man. He didn't want to tell him in front of Stacy, not that he cared what she thought, but you know, it was nice to keep some things private. Jack turned and went through the kitchen door, and then through the front door, walking down the road with big strides. Getting drunk again seemed like a good idea.

* * *

Alex stood up and followed Jack out of his house, brushing Stacy off with a quick kiss and a goodbye. His attention was focused on Jack and where he was going. Silently, he followed Jack all the way down the street, towards town.  
  
He watched as Jack ducked into a doorway, his body disappearing into the shadows. Alex shuffled from foot to foot, waiting paitently for Jack to get served and sit down. Then he went into the semi-darkness of the bar, his eyes adjusting slowly. Alex blinked, spotting Jack almost immediately. After all, a tall man with a blonde streak in his hair wasn't exactly inconspicious.  
  
Alex went to the other side of the bar and got the barkeepers attention. He ordered a lemonade as it was only ten in the morning, and because he was staying sober. Something that Jack was trying to do the exact opposite of it seemed. Alex watched, taking a sip of the refreshing drink that had arrived, as Jack ordered another bottle of beer.  
  
Time went by quickly, and soon it was twelve o'clock by Alex's phone. Jack hadn't stopped drinking for two hours. Alex was worried and got up from his occupied seat.

* * *

Jack gulped down his sixth - or was it his seventh? - beer of the day. He could feel the first tendrils of drunkness slowly enveloping his mind. He wanted the pure bliss that drunkness offered. When he was drunk, he couldn't think about Alex, and his eyes, and his hair, and his...his body... Jack shook his head violently, trying in vain to get rid of Alex. He took another drink, if he could still remember Alex's name, then he wasn't drunk enough.  
  
A hand was placed on his shoulder, Jack looked up through squinting eyes. He saw Alex, or more correctly, he saw three Alex's, swaying from side to side.  
  
"A - A - Alex?" He stuttered.  
  
"Jack, c'mon, let's go home." Alex replied, gripping him tightly.  
  
Jack tried to shrug off Alex's firm grip, "No."  
  
"You've had enough to drink."  
  
"No, I haven't. I can s - s -still remember your name," Jack slurred, "I'm n - not drunk enough. I need more."  
  
"C'mon Jack."

* * *

Alex pulled Jack up to a standing position and slung an arm around his shoulders to keep Jack upright. He got the impression that Jack would topple over the minute he let go, and thought it would be funny to watch, Alex didn't want that.  
  
As Alex led Jack out of the bar they'd been in, he asked, "Why did you get drunk?"  
  
"I - I needed to forget. Everything," Jack mumbled, "I wanted to be free of this - this curse."  
  
"Curse?"  
  
"Yeah," Jack nodded seriously, "C - curse. Loving you when you have a girlfriend."  
  
Alex's heart stopped beating. In broad daylight, he leant over and kissed Jack, tasting the beer he'd been drinking. Jack responded, pushing his tongue into Alex's mouth. After a few moments, Alex pulled away and continued leading Jack home.  
  
"W - why did you kiss me?" Jack asked, blinking at him.  
  
"Because I wanted to," Alex replied, letting his arm drop down to Jack's waist. He suddenly remembered something and asked, "What did you really do last night?"

* * *

"I - I got very pissed," Jack said honestly, looking at the ground, "And I got fucked by someone."  
  
All Alex's anger was expressed in the next word, "Who?"  
  
Jack gulped, wishing he was halfway sober for this conversation, "Dunno."  
  
"You don't _know?!?!_ "  
  
He shook his head, ashamed of himself.

* * *

_Who dared to fuck his Jack?_ Alex thought, his limbs shaking in anger. He was going to kill them for even _touching_ Jack. He belonged to Alex, and no one else.  
  
They had reached Jack's house without Alex noticing. Alex carefully led Jack into his house after retrieving the key off him and unlocking the door. Alex knew Jack's house as well as his own, so he took Jack to his room.  
  
The anger was still under his skin, vibrating with every touch that was shared between him and Jack. As Alex looked at Jack, lying on his bed in only his boxers, blinking slowly at him, the anger slowly twisted into pure lust for the man in front of him.  
  
"Oh Jack..." Alex purred, running a hand down Jack's chest and cupping his through his boxers.

* * *

Jack couldn't believe it, Alex was touching him of his own accord, sober. He was going to enjoy this while it lasted. Jack pushed his hips up into Alex's hand, and in response, got a firm stroke on his cock. He moaned, bucking his hips involutarily, wanting, _needing_ more.  
  
"So many clothes Alex..." Jack muttered, as he reached up and pulled Alex towards him for a kiss. Their lips collided with force for a few minutes and then Jack pulled away.  
  
Jack was pleased to see that Alex had the same idea and had started to struggle out of his jeans. He watched hungrily as Alex's boxers became visible, suddenly wanting more than anything to be almost choking on his thick cock. Jack lent a hand in getting Alex's t-shirt off, getting distracted by his nipples that were just begging to be teased. He revealed in the noises that Alex made when he bit one.

* * *

Soon both Alex and Jack were completely naked, and Alex was slowly fucking Jack's mouth, loving the groans emitting from his mouth, vibrating around his cock, pushing him that much nearer to the edge. But he didn't want to come into Jack's mouth, not this time.  
  
Alex pulled out of Jack's mouth and then pushed him down, so that Jack was below him. Jack looked at him questioningly. Alex simply pushed three of his fingers into Jack's mouth, hoping that Jack would get the hint. Apparently he did because moments later, he was swirling his tongue around Alex's fingers like his life depended on it. After a few moments of marvelling in how skilled Jack was with his tongue, Alex retracted his fingers.  
  
Alex inserted one finger into Jack and waited for him to become comfortable with it. Quick enough, Jack was pushing back onto his finger, groaning loudly. He put a second finger in, scissoring them to get that tight ring of muscle to loosen up more.  
  
When he had all three fingers pumping in and out of Jack's ass, Jack was moaning and groaning in pleasure, fucking himself back onto Alex's fingers. Alex decided that Jack was prepped enough. He lined himself up and pushed slowly in, holding back a groan at how tight and hot Jack was when Jack was clearly in pain. Alex stayed still for minutes, until Jack was comfortable.  
  
When Jack pushed himself backwards, giving Alex the sign, that was when Alex started to pound into him. Jack's back arched beautifully as he cried out in pleasure, fingers tearing at Alex's back. Alex could feel his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach. He thought about the man that had fucked Jack before him and Alex slammed hard against Jack's prostate, causing him to dig his nails into Alex's back, drawing blood. He could feel it slowly dripping down his back, making a vibrant red mess on the clean white sheets beneath them.

* * *

Jack's moans grew louder as he felt his orgasm approach him, flinging him uncermionously over the cliff of pleasure. His hips thrust backwards, gaining that much needed friction. White painted his stomach and Alex's chest as he came.  
  
Alex had reached his own peak, yelling "God! Jack!" at the top of his voice.  
  
After they had cleaned up and put a fresh pair of boxers on each, Jack reclined against his pillows. He yanked Alex by the arm so Alex's head was on his chest.  
  
"Why?" Jack asked, softly stroking his fingers through Alex's sweat-slicked hair.  
  
"Because, because you're _my_ Jack. No one else is allowed you, only me." Alex replied.  
  
Twisting his fingers gently into Alex's hair, Jack responded, "I'm yours am I?"  
  
"Yes," Alex kissed Jack hard on the lips, much to Jack's surprise, "I love you."  
  
"Y - y - you love me?" Jack stuttered, this time it had nothing to with the drink he'd had, but everything to do with the fact that Alex had just told him he loved him.  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry it took me so long to realise it. Had I realised before Stacy, I would never have moved in with her. I would've moved in with you instead."  
  
"Really?" Jack was shocked, his brown eyes wide.  
  
"Really." Alex said, touching their noses together briefly before pulling Jack down under the covers to sleep.


End file.
